Promised
by Lizzie0609
Summary: Elizabeth Webber meets Jason Morgan at an establishment of Sonny Corinthos's during the Prohibition Era. Little did she know, she was meeting the man who could save her from her father and her arranged marriage.
1. Chapters 1 through 4 Meetings

**I do not own these characters. This is just a little something I thought up. **

**Chapter 1**

Elizabeth pushed opened the door of the first place she had happened upon. She was tired and thirsty. She just wanted to sit back and relax for a minute and maybe get a drink of water. She knew she needed to keep moving, but she wasn't going to get anywhere if she didn't find some food and water soon. She didn't think she had eaten anything since this morning…early this morning. It had been a long day. It had taken a while to ditch the guards. She looked around the room she had just entered. Not the best place to be, but hopefully she wouldn't have to stay long. She needed to find somewhere to sleep tonight. She walked to the bar and sat down. "Can I get a glass of water please?"

The bartender laughed. Who was she kidding? "Kid, I think you've got the wrong place. Pick yourself up and walk right back out of here. I don't want any trouble tonight, and you look like you could cause a hell of a lot of it. Go on now…git."

Elizabeth crossed her arms and looked around. There were only a couple of guys in the corner. She hated when men talked to her that way. She was an adult. She could make up her own mind. If she wanted to be here, she could. She turned back to the bartender and said, "Look. I just want something to drink and maybe a bite to eat, and then I will happily be on my way and out of your hair. It's been a long day. The faster you help me, the faster I…git my trouble self out of here."

He snorted and then shrugged. "Don't say I didn't warn ya." He sat a glass in front of her and poured something into it and then said, "I'll bring you a sandwich."

Elizabeth leaned down and sniffed at what he had given her. It wasn't water. It smelled gross. She took a tiny sip and almost spit out it out before she forced herself to swallow. She shook her head once it was swallowed and then shrug. Okay, so a glass of water was out of the question. She would pay for the sandwich and go. She sat there thinking back over the day. She couldn't believe her father. The man had barely been around as she was growing up. All he ever did was pick a new place to ship her off to so that she wouldn't be in his hair. Apparently she was more trouble than she was worth to him as well. She seemed to get that where ever she went. She either caused too much trouble, or she wouldn't shut up, or…well it was always something. She could probably write a list that was pages long of all the comments she had received from her father, relatives, and all other caregivers he father had paid to keep her out of his hair.

She took another sip of the drink and shook her head again. Yeah…apparently she was pretty worthless. That is until she reached the age of eighteen. In the past three years, she had all of a sudden been her father's most prized possession. All his little molester friends just couldn't keep there hands off her. She did her best to stay away from them…even going as far as locking herself in her room for a while there whenever she knew one of his friends were coming over or one of his parties was going on…but no, he wasn't going to have that. Now she was an asset to him. He showed her off and strutted her around. And if one of his friends got a little out of hand, well then it was obviously her fault because she was always trouble. She must have made the man think she wanted more. Then there were the beatings because on of his friends touched her inappropriately, and he wasn't going to have that. No siree. Because she was suppose to be perfect until he could get her properly married off to the man of his choice.

She took a bigger drink this time. What happened to that sandwich? She shrugged. Who cares really? Thinking back to a couple of days ago, she sort of dazed out…

_She knocked on her father's door and waited for a response. She had been summoned. "Come in," she heard. She walked in the room and stood perfectly straight in front of his desk, as was expected._

_Her father, Jeff Webber, was one of the largest banking and investment men in the state of New York City. Of course, everyone believed him to be perfect…huge house, huge bank located in the middle of New York City, owner of one of the largest investment firms around, and a single father to boot with a beautiful daughter that any man would like to get his hand on…and believe me, many had tried. But Elizabeth knew the truth. He was a horrible father, a drunk, and was just some how lucky now because he had some many others to blame for a mistake he made. He was also now a crook, because just recently, he had found that he could make a large amount of money off the mobsters and rum dealers…funneling their money through his various businesses. He had actually just landed an account for one of the largest mobsters around…Sonny Corinthos._

_He looked his daughter up and down. He sat back and twirled a pencil in between his fingers and took a sip of his drink. "Well, Elizabeth. How was your trip to visit the Quartermaines?"_

_Elizabeth smiled. He father was up to something. He was never interested in any of her trips. "I had a lovely time. Emily and I spent days out on the water. How was you week?"_

_Jeff sat his drink down and smiled. He stood up and walked around to lean on the front of the desk in front of his daughter. He took her shoulders and said, "I have had the most enjoyable time. You are about to as well. You are to be married in two weeks, Elizabeth."_

_Elizabeth felt her father pull her into a hug. She was in shock. She had thought she would be able to get out from under him before he made any plans. It was one of the things her and Emily had discussed all week. She was going to get out of her home and hop a ship to…well to anywhere but here. Preferably Italy…it's where she had always dreamed of going. But no, not this. _

_She pulled back from her father and said, "I'm not getting married."_

_He shoved her away from him and walked back to his chair. He sat down heavily and took a drink, and then poured himself another. He looked at her with fire in his eyes. "You are my daughter. You will do as I say. I have arranged for you to marry a man who has opened one of the largest accounts I have ever imagined within one of my banks. I have too many opportunities with this for you to throw one of your tantrums." He took another long drink, and then turned to her. "You will be married in two weeks to Sonny Corinthos."_

She shook herself back into the present for a moment just as a sandwich of bread and cheese was sat in front of her. "Thanks," she mumbled.

The bartender shrugged and said, "Well, that's all I got. Now hurry it up and git on out of here. Trouble's going to be showing up anytime now and I can't be taking care of you. I have enough to do without a little filly like you being here."

"Fine, fine. I'll hurry." She sat a couple of dollars on the counter. "This will cover it, right."

The bartender snatched it up and nodded. She had just over paid, but he wasn't going to admit it. "Fine…be gone in ten minutes tops, ya hear."

Elizabeth nodded and began to eat. The bread was hard, but it was something at least. She had been driving in circles for a while now and wasn't sure exactly where she was going to end up next. She laughed when she thought of the fits her father was probably throwing as she sat here. Last night as soon as she knew her father and her guards were down for the night, she had left the house. She had driven towards the city and left her car near the docks. She had called a friend from school about getting another car for her…anything that would get her around. He had met her at the docks with the car. She had gotten in and just drove where ever the roads would take her. She was considering visiting Emily, but she was afraid that would be one of the first places her father would look. She thought that maybe she would just work her way down the coast and take a ship further down. She hoped her father would already think she had done that. She had screamed she was going to…she had yelled she was going to leave. She had even listed out every horrible thing she had ever heard about Sonny Corinthos…he was a mobster, he killed people, he moved rum up and down the coast, he used people, and he most definitely used women. He never was without a new woman on his arm. He had already been married once, and she had been murdered. But from what Emily said, even while he was married to her, he was with all kinds of other women. The Quartermaine's lived in the same town as Sonny, and they hated him. Supposedly it was because he had taken their brain-damaged son and turned him into a killer…not that she had ever meet the guy or even heard his name. Emily had just sort of mentioned once, but had immediately gotten quiet and said her family didn't talk about him. Elizabeth shrugged to herself. Probably for the best. Now she just needed to figure out where to go. She didn't want to be found, but she didn't have a lot of money either. She'd have to be careful…maybe find a job along the way. Yeah…she could do this. She would support herself and get away from her father. No one else was going to help.

Men kept pouring into the place. But Elizabeth was in her own little world, thinking about what to do next. She didn't even notice the two that had been whispering about her walk up until it was too late.

**Chapter 2**

Jason was pissed off. He already had enough to do without the new little assignment Sonny had dumped on him. Sonny had already had him running up and down the coast making sure no one stole from his seedy little bars and checking up on some rumors that were circling. Someone apparently wanted a piece of the action Sonny was cashing in on, and his orders had been to kill whomever he found trying to set up shop in his area.

He knew he worked for the guy, but he was getting ready for a break of some sort. Even if it was a day or so to get some rest. Sonny had been running him ragged for a while now…trying to claim Jason was one of his most trusted workers. Jason snorted into his drink. Sure he was…he was just the one that would do the job the fastest and not give any questions, mostly because he was just there for the job. He didn't have anything else going to him…in fact, he couldn't even remember anything from his past thanks to his brother A.J. Right now, he didn't know if this was a good thing or not. He had just liked the fact that Sonny didn't try to push anything on him from the past like everyone else from Port Charles. They didn't want to hear that he didn't remember anything. They thought that they could just jog his memory by attacking him ever chance they got. Sonny offered him a new life…a new thing that apparently the old Jason Quartermaine would never even think of doing. He almost liked the fact that everyone steered clear of him now. It was easier that way…no connections.

The only connections he had now were ones of his own choosing. Women were always sniffing around him for a little roll in the sack or a drink. One of the ones that seemed to roll around most often was Carly Roberts. Every time he was in town, she just seemed to appear, as if by magic. But the last time he had been in town was different. She had started getting clingy, and he wasn't a clingy kind of guy. But she just wouldn't go away, so he had made her go away by choosing a little brunette over her. Man was she pissed. So pissed, that she had ran to Sonny and connected with him. She just had to have someone in her pants. The only thing was he had walked in on it. If only she knew, he would never touch her again now that Sonny had had her. It didn't work that way with him. She had screamed and yelled about that right before he had left town. For once, he had begged for an assignment. That, plus Sonny had told her to go on because he was getting married and didn't want her around. Jason laughed knowing that the conversation hadn't gone very well for Sonny.

Sonny had mentioned the Carly issue on the phone when he had called to check in. Apparently she was causing quiet a fuss…even going as far as to say she was pregnant because of Sonny. Well, Jason was glad he had avoided that one. But then Jason gave him his new little assignment. Sonny new little fiancée had ditched town and was on the run. He had told Jason to find Elizabeth Webber at all costs. That she was a beautiful, brunette woman. She was so small you could almost span he waist with one hand. She would come easily once she was found…she was really a meek, little woman. Sonny said the last time her father had seen her was last night. When they had gone to wake her this morning to bring her to Port Charles, she was gone, as was her car. The guards had found her car near the docks of New York City, but after asking around no one had sold her a ticket or seen her down there. He had said to come directly back for a picture of her, and then to find her quick. He was going to have this woman for his wife as soon as possible. It had been promised in a business deal, plus he wanted Carly off his back.

Jason disagreed with the way Sonny wanted this handled. It really rubbed him the wrong way of considering a woman part of a business deal. No wonder the girl…or woman had run off. None of the woman he had met would want to be part of a business deal unless they were getting something out of it. He smiled to himself knowing that Sonny was probably tearing his home apart because something wasn't going his way. He always expected everything to go his way and for him to always get what he wanted. He almost felt bad about having to find this…woman for him. But he knew that as soon as he was done, he would get out of town for a while for a break. Sonny would just have to live without him for a month or so.

Jason had just finished his drink when he watched two men walk up to the little girl at the counter. This girl really shouldn't be here. She didn't look like someone who would be a regular at a bar like this. She had probably just gotten a little lost. But she needed to leave, because trouble was walking her way. Jason didn't like trouble going on around unless he was starting it himself. And today wasn't a day for trouble for him. Plus he had seen some cops driving near by earlier, and if trouble started now, some attention might be drawn to this place. Then this place would have to close down for a while until the attention had moved on else where, and Sonny wouldn't like that.

The two men were trying to get the little girls attention. He watched her roll her eyes at them and stand up to leave. The guys laughed at whatever she had just said, but then grabbed her. The bartender was pretending to ignore what was going on, so Jason decided to step in. Little did he know, he was about to get an attachment that he never thought was possible.

**Chapter 3**

"Let me go, you pigs. I'm out of here." She yanked her arm from the first drooling guys hand. These men smelled and looked as if they hadn't bathed in weeks. She knew she should have hurried. She had been so dazed that she hadn't even realized all these people had entered the place. How stupid could she be? You would think after three years of learning to dodge her father's yucky friends that she would have kept her eye out for her surroundings. Stupid, stupid Elizabeth, she could hear her father saying. If you'd been paying attention, they wouldn't have been able to corner you. The only reason they were touching you is because you asked for it…didn't you?

She jumped up from her seat, almost as if she had been slapped by her father…which is usually what happened at the end of those conversations. But she felt someone grab her arm again. She was starting to get nervous. Normally her guards would step in now. Maybe she couldn't care for herself. No…no this wasn't happening. She could do this. She turned back around and stomped on the second guy's foot and yanked her arm away. "I said I'm leaving. And I plan on leaving without the two of you. Now back off." She turned to try for the door once again. Why wasn't that bartender giving her any assistance with the...stupid men? She was really starting to hate them all.

She felt both her arms being grabbed and felt herself being pulled backwards. "Hey, I said stop…leave me alone."

The first guy picked her up and sat her on the bar. "How about another drink for the pretty lady? A few more drinks and I'm sure you'll be a little nicer."

Elizabeth turned her head from the smell. This man smelled as if all he was was drinks. She wanted to throw up just smelling him. She tried to slide off the counter, but the second slid in front of her.

He placed himself with one of her legs in between his. "Now don't you go leaving. We just want to get a little friendly. Drink you a few and it will be real nice." And then he started laughing.

Elizabeth stopped to think. She didn't need to freak out. She needed to get out of here and to the car. Then she could leave. But she needed to move quickly. She jerked her knee up to hit the guy in the groin before the first guy returned with the drinks. She watched him jerk down and almost fall over as she jumped off the bar and rushed towards the door. Once again she felt an arm grab her.

"Now don't you go leaving like that. My friend here didn't like how you just talked to him. You're going to have to make it up to him." He was pulling her back towards the bar.

Elizabeth tried to get him off of her arm, but he started to squeeze tighter. But then she felt him stop. What now? She looked up to see the biggest, most beautiful man she had ever seen. If there was ever a guy that could have talked her into a little more fun, it was this guy. She just bet he had all kind of fun. Dark blond hair, huge muscular arms, tight flat stomach, blue eyes so deep that you could just dive into them, and that mouth. She wished she could just kiss that mouth once. If one of her guards had ever looked like this, she would have never ditched him…she would have talked him into leaving with her. But then the eyes changed. They became as cold as ice and hard as steel. Maybe not.

Jason stopped the guys with a stare. "I believe I heard her say to leave her alone…that she was leaving."

"Mr…Mr…ahh…Morgan," the first guy stuttered, "we were just trying to be friendly."

Jason shook his head, "Some how I doubt that. Let her go, and go on about your drinks. If you cause any more problems, you can leave."

The first guy looked at his friend. They weren't letting her go…they hadn't had any female company in weeks. He saw his friend nod, and he turned to Mr. Morgan. "We'll just leave now and take our friend with us."

Jason grabbed Elizabeth's other arm. He looked into her eyes. He could tell she was frightened, but she also looked like she was mad as hell right now. Interesting combination.

Elizabeth didn't know if she should be thankful this guy had stepped in or pissed off. She didn't need a body guard. She would have gotten away from these two. She really hated some guys. She jerked away from everyone and said, "I'm leaving. Y'all can fight amongst yourself, but it won't be about me."

Jason watched as she ran out the door. Well, that answered his question about whether she wanted to stay or not. He grabbed the guy before he could chase her. "You heard her…she's leaving. I don't think she wants you following her."

The bartender decided to pick this time to jump in. "I told 'er. I told 'er I didn't want any trouble and that she needed to git on outta here. But she didn't listen. I told 'er she'd cause trouble."

Jason glared at the bartender so that he would shut up. He got the idea, because he shut his mouth quickly. He looked back just as an arm swung in his direction. He grabbed the arm of the second guy and knocked both guys into each other and then swung to punch the guy that had tried to hit him. Next thing he knew, more and more people were jumping into a brawl and the bartender was hiding under the counter. He swung and connected with a few different guys as he worked his way out of the door. He knew it was only a matter of time before the bartender called the police, and he didn't need to be here. That would get him noticed, and that he didn't want. Most people knew he worked for Sonny, and that would cause trouble at some of Sonny's other establishments.

He ran out into the dirt lot and noticed that the girl was gone. Good riddance. She shouldn't have been here anyway. He had just wanted to tell her to pick her establishments a little better next time. But he couldn't really say that. He had really just wanted to see her one more time. She was beautiful. She had full lips that had wanted to kiss and a mouth that made you want to sink yourself into. And she couldn't have weighed more then 100 pounds when wet, but he could imagine that 100 pound body wrapped around him and begging for release…..wait. He shook his head and jumped in the car. What was he thinking? She was a kid, and he had a job to do. He cranked up the car a moved off as quickly as it allowed. He had managed to just get down the road when a couple of car cars speed by with sirens. Well, that was one thing he would have to remember to update Sonny on. The bar was probably going to be down for a while.

His mind ended up wondering back to the girl and the fire he had seen in her eyes. She was pissed right before she left, and he thought she might have been pissed at him. That one was new. Usually women wanted him around. He shook his head once again wondering why it kept coming back to her. He had never had this situation before. Usually once the woman left, he never thought about her again. There was no reason…so why this one?

He hoped he had gotten far enough away to not be found because he was sure the guys were going to sing his name, but as long as he couldn't be found, the police probably wouldn't believe him. He continued on for a few miles when he noticed a car on the side of the road.

He looked over, just expecting to keep on driving. He usually didn't stop to help, and he still wouldn't have if he hadn't seen her kicking the back wheel.

Just his luck…the girl just wouldn't go away.

**Chapter 4**

She couldn't believe her luck. Seeing what had happened now, she believed it was only a matter of hours before she was found. Just her dumb luck, she gets away from those stupid guys, only to get away and have a flat tire. She hoped none of those guys came this way. They would just love to be able to get a hold of her now with no one to step in…especially not Mr. Gorgeous.

"Uhhggg.." she moaned and kicked the tire. How could she be thinking about that man now? She needed to think and get this fixed. How did you change a tire? She tired to remember what her guards had done before when she heard another vehicle pull up behind her. Great, she thought. She looked for something to grab for protection. All she could come up with was an umbrella…she was really pathetic. She looked up and Mr. Gorgeous was coming her way. What was he, a guardian angel or something? And now he was getting wet. She had only had a glimpse of his body before. Now she could just melt…how was it possible for a man to be this beautiful and sculptured? She almost wished she had some clay to sculpture him…to catch his physic.

She looked away and pretended to look at something else. Something was seriously wrong with her. She glanced back up as he stopped beside her.

Jason bent down and said, "You've got a flat tire."

She shook her head. Apparently he thought she was an idiot. "No, you think?" She gave him a look of disgust.

Wow…how many different moods did she go through in such a short time? He wanted to laugh at her, especially since it was because of him she was able to leave the bar in the first place, but for some reason she was still pissed at him. "I figured you knew that," he said gruffly, "do you have a spare?"

Elizabeth threw up her hands and walked to the back of the car. As she opened the trunk she mumbled to herself, "As if I didn't think about that…a spare. What a novelty? All cars have spares, right? And knowing my amazing luck, there won't be one I'm sure."

He listened to her mumble to herself as she dug through the back of the car. She was beautiful and didn't know when to shut up. Just like a woman. Yack, yack, yack. It was starting to amuse him, so he began to frown. What was this girl doing to him? She was probably like 15…16 at the most. He watched her throw her hands up in disgust and slam the lid down.

Of course Lucky didn't have everything she needed for the car. She should have checked that. She was so stupid sometimes…just like what everyone said about her. Lucky and Emily had to be the only two people in the world that she hadn't run off yet. She turned back to MR. Gorgeous and shook her head. "I don't have a spare."

Jason shrugged and walked to his car. That's when he heard some more sirens. He saw her jump and start grabbing two bags out of the car. He knew he needed to try to get out of here, but he didn't expect this little girl to react the same way. He watched as she tossed stuff in his car and jumped in. She looked at him and he heard her yell, "Come on. We need to go." He didn't understand, but he knew that he needed to leave. If the cops pulled him in, he would be waiting for a couple of days for Sonny's lawyer to show up, and then he would have to face Sonny afterwards. He jumped in the car after her and cranked it up. Hopefully they could get far enough away.

As the car pulled away, she said, "Sorry, but I think they are looking for me."

Jason looked at her in shock and asked, "For you? Why would they be looking for you?"

Elizabeth looked around nervously and tried to find the sounds. "Look, do we really have to get into this right now. I'd rather get away from the cops."

Jason shrugged. She was in some sort of trouble. Why didn't he figure that out when he first saw her? Maybe he was off, but he usually knew when something was up with people. He could almost read them at times…and if he couldn't, his stare and profession seemed to make them spill. But she was different…there was something more there. And from the looks of her, she came from good family…the clothes and bags said that, even if the car she drove was a little off. But what was it about her? He couldn't quiet place his finger on it.

Elizabeth kept looking around and said, "Look. Just get me to the next bus stop or train or something, and I promise to be out of your hair." She couldn't believe her dad had the cops after her. She just figured her father would send her guards after her. She didn't think he would involve the law, because that would be too public…too publicized. He father did not like publicity unless it showed him in a good light. If he had gotten the police involved, he might beat her until she was almost dead this time.

He looked over at her. He couldn't understand this girl. Earlier she was pissed, and now she looked so scared she was shaking. He looked behind him and saw cars coming closer. "Shit!"

"What?" She jumped around looking. She started to grab her bags and hook them around her. "Just let me out."

"What? No!" Jason shook his head. "If I can't loose them, we'll get out together. What do you think you are going to do by yourself way out here? The closest town is twenty miles away…nothing between there but a couple of farms and trees."

Elizabeth tried to open the door, but he pushed her hands away. She turned to him and said, "Just let me out. I can take care of myself. And I can't let them get me, because I'm not going back. I'm probably dead if I go back." She tried to open the door again.

Jason pulled her hands from the door yet again. "Will you stop? Considering the fact that I've saved your little butt twice tonight, don't blame me for not trusting you to take care of yourself. Second, they are probably after me, not you. And lastly, if you want me to get away from them, calm down and let me work." He placed both hands back on the wheel, and turned at the first road he found. The cops turned after him. "Damn it!" He took another quick turn and said, "Do you have everything that might let them know who you are?" She nodded her head. "I'm going to run the car into a tree." She looked at him in shock. "Just jump out and run into the trees. I'll set the car on fire and run after you. Maybe they'll think we died in the crash." He could only hope these cops were that dumb.

Elizabeth held on tight, anticipating the crash. She jerked as the car hit the tree and hit her head on the front board. She pulled back, held her head, and jumped out. She ran into the trees and up the hill. She wasn't sure where to go exactly. She paused at the top of the hill and pulled back her hand. Blood…her head was bleeding.

Jason grabbed the bag with the books and his guns, and then jumped out. He lit a cloth and tossed it in the car, and then tossed another on the front. He ran towards the tree just as the car blew up. Damn, this sucked. Now he was going to have to hike. Not that he disliked hiking, but he'd kind of gotten use to riding. He ran up the hill. Why was she just standing there? He grabbed her arm and said, "Come on. We've got to go."

They ran through the trees. Branches were hitting both of them in the face, but he kept pulling her along. They had to find a creek to cross just in case the brought dogs out. Every time a branch hit her, he heard her groan. She'd have to live with it until he knew they wouldn't be found.

She groaned every time a branch hit her head. It was throbbing and blood was running down her face. She could feel it. She hoped they'd stop soon. Where was he dragging her? All of a sudden, her feet were wet. That idiot. He had pulled her into a creek or something. The water was up to her knees. "What are you doing? I'm getting soaking wet."

"Just shut up and come on. The water will throw off the dogs if they send them after me…or us…or whatever. Just come on." He kept pulling her along. He wasn't going to leave her behind. He didn't know what kind of trouble she was in, but he seemed to have gotten sucked into it feet first. And if the cops really were after her, she had a lot of explaining to do.

She followed him as best she could. She didn't need this. She didn't need a man. She especially didn't need Mr. Gorgeous. She bet the guy could walk in anywhere without having everyone stare in a trance at him. No woman would forget him, and if she were around, they would remember her just because they hated her for being near him. She really needed to lose this guy. Apparently her libido couldn't handle him.

He stopped and let her go. He heard a splash. What the…he turned around and she was pulling herself back up again.

She couldn't believe he hadn't given her a warning. He had just let her go, and not expecting it, she dropped. Right into the water…now she was wet from head to toe, and her bags were wet too. Great. She held a hand up and said, "Can you give me a hand here?"

Jason rolled his eyes and held his hand out, "And you said you could take care of yourself. Yet the first time I'm not holding you, you hit the water."

She rubbed her face and said, "Well, if you had warned me that we were about to stop, I probably wouldn't have fell." She heard him snort, so she shoved him.

He fell slightly sideways. Once he'd steadied himself, he flipped around. "Don't pull that again. I didn't have to help you at the bar. I didn't have to stop to help you. You didn't have to jump into my car. In fact, if I had just kept to myself, I would probably be long gone, and you would probably be getting sex from two guys that you wouldn't want to touch any part of you. So, keep your hands to yourself, and as soon as I can get rid of you, I will."

He turned back around. She looked at his back. The pig…even if he was slightly right. Scary right, in fact. "I could have taken care of myself." She heard a snort again. She was really starting to hate this guy. "I could have. But thank you for doing all that crap. Now if you don't mind, if you'll just point me in the direction of the closest town, I will get out of your hair."

Jason shook his head. "Doesn't work that way. For now, we stick together. You owe me some explanations for why I'm stuck in this situation. Plus, from the look of things, I would just have to save you from another situation you've gotten yourself in, and it will save me time to just have you here then try to figure out what you've done."

Elizabeth knew she hated just about every man she had ever met, but this one took the case. And she had just met him, and already he had the same opinion of her as just about everyone else she had ever met. That she was useless and couldn't take care of herself…just get in trouble. She crossed her arms and tried to figure out what she could do to get away from here. If she could at least get to a phone, maybe she could call Emily or Lucky to help her out. Anything to get her away from this…guy. She grabbed her head again. After she looked at her head, she turned to pull something out of her bag.

He looked up as she was tying something around here head. Damn, he hadn't even thought about her head. He had seen her hit the front board, but he had just thought about them getting away. "Come here," he said. She snorted at him. She really did have some nerve. He could get use to this, and he had only known her for a night. "Come here," he said more forcefully.

He had to be kidding. "No. Leave me alone." She turned and walked towards the side. "I'm getting out of here."

He caught up to her and grabbed her arm. "Can you stop a minute? Let me look at your head."

She turned trying to see the spot in front of her. "Why? It's dark. It's not like you can really see anything."

She did have a sharp tongue. He stopped her once again and struck a match. He pulled off the…sock. He shrugged. Whatever worked he guessed. The gash on her head was bleeding pretty badly. He tied the sock back on tightly. "Hopefully that will stop or at least slow the bleeding. Can you keep going?"

She hated the fact that when he touched her she felt something stirring down deep. She'd never felt that with another guy…why Mr. Gorgeous. She snorted. Probably because even though she was acting her worse, he was still willing to help her. Mr. Gorgeous was almost turning out to be Mr. Perfect. She turned back to him and nodded. "Sure. Let's go."

He didn't know what to think. She had just quietly agreed. He didn't know what to expect from her. He turned and continued down the creek, but at a slower pace. "Well, since it looks like we're stuck together for a while, maybe we should know each others name. I'm Jason…Jason Morgan." He glanced back to get her reaction, but there was nothing there. She seemed lost in her thoughts.

So Mr. Gorgeous was Jason Morgan. Interesting name. Seemed a little familiar, but now wasn't the time to try to figure out where she had heard it. She knew he was waiting for her, and so she gave him a name to keep her safe for at least a little while longer. One that wouldn't be so off that she's not answer. She had thought about this one. "I'm Lizzie…Lizzie Webster."

**Please review so I know whether to continue or not.**


	2. Chapters 5 through 8 Truths

* * *

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jason had finally found what looked like an abandoned barn to stay in for a few hours. He gathered a few things together to build a fire. Elizabeth lay back on the ground close to the flames, but not close enough to burn. He glanced at her…she was still shivering. "Lizzie, you should change into something dry."

She glanced at him and then closed her eyes. "I don't have anything dry. My bags got wet when I fell in the water earlier." Did he think she really wanted to lay here wet? She figured she would dry as soon as the fire allowed it.

He dug through his bag and pulled out a sleeping bag. Always have what you needed packed and ready to go in case something unexpected came up. At least that's how it had been for him over the past few years. Some odd things happened on his trips for Sonny. But tonight…this had to be the weirdest yet. He had never picked up a female companion in the process. His women were met and left where he met them. Granted, they always had a nice time, but still. He walked the sleeping bag over to her and said, "Here…use this. Get out of those wet clothes. Then I want to check your head."

She opened her eyes to look at him. Jason, Jason, Jason. Personally, she preferred Mr. Gorgeous. Knowing his name seemed too personal for her, and she had a feeling he wasn't lying about his name. "Thanks…" Then she took the sleeping bag and looked at him again, but this time with a disgusting look, "Are you going to turn around?"

And she was back again, he thought as he turned around smiling. Definitely an interesting package. He waited until she said, "Okay." When he turned around, she was wrapped in the sleeping bag, and her clothes were on top. He went and picked up a stack of hay and set it next to the fire. He grabbed her clothes as spread them out on the stack of hay. "Hopefully they'll be dry soon."

She shrugged at him and mumbled, "Thanks."

He sat down across from her and stared at the fire. He hoped he had gotten them far enough away. He really would rather not be pulled in by the local police, and she seemed really nervous about them. He looked up at her and watched her watch the fire. He wondered what she was running for anyway. Plus, it threw him a little when she said she'd be dead.

Elizabeth could feel him staring at her. It was really uncomfortable…but not. She shook her head thinking that doesn't make since. There's this strange guy she's never met, letting her borrow a sleeping bag, worrying about her, and now staring at her, but it didn't feel wrong with him for some reason. She finally looked up at him and asked, "Can I help you with something?"

Jason looked back down at the fire. She had noticed him. He shook his head and said, "No." He picked up the coffee off the fire and poured it in a cup. "Would you like some?"

Elizabeth wasn't sure what to think about him. Mr. Gorgeous…or Jason, also seemed to puts others first. Why? Every other guy she'd ever met would make sure he was comfortable…would only think of himself. This guy…this guy gave her his blanket, laid out her clothes for her, and now was offering her his cup. "Thanks," she mumbled. After taking a sip, she cleared her throat. "Ummm….why are you doing this?"

Jason shrugged. "Doing what?"

Elizabeth looked at him in amazement. He had to be kidding. "Doing what? Helping me, laying out my clothes, giving me drink, just…I don't know…this."

Jason looked into her eyes. She was confused. What was confusing about helping people? She seemed to need help. He looked back down at the fire and said, "I don't know. You seemed to need a little bit of help right now. From what I've seen tonight, you're having a rough night. I'm just sorry I drug you into this."

She handed him back his cup. She watched him take it and fix himself something to drink. She lay back down and looked at the ceiling of the barn. You could see the clouds moving, and every so often, the moon peeked through. "I didn't need help you know."

He snorted at her. He lay back on some hay and said, "Sure you didn't."

She sat up quickly, forgetting that she did not have any clothes on under the blanket, just her underwear. She jerked the blanket up in front of her and looked up and saw a smirk on his face. "I didn't need your help. You just…volunteered it. I could have done without your help. If fact, I don't need anyone to help me. I'm going to do fine on my own. I'm going to get out of here and away from this place before anyone can stop me."

Lord, did she know she was rambling. Usually he hated when girls rambled on…but there was something different about her. Plus, he really enjoyed seeing her get worked up. He snorted again just to see what she would do next. He wasn't letting her leave right now. It was dark, and he had been serious about not wanting to chase after her to get her out of any more messes. Plus if she moved around right now, someone might find them. They needed to stay put for a while…just to be sure. In fact, he was going to put off the fire shortly. No need to let someone see the light or smoke.

She jumped up even more annoyed than before. She wrapped the blanket further around her and worked her way over to her clothes. "Did you just snort at me?" She saw his smile. "Ugghhhh. I hate guys, men, boys…whatever you want to be. You think you know everything about everything…well, you don't know me. I can do whatever I want, and no one is going to hold me back…not any more. I had enough of that growing up. I am a grown woman who can take care of herself, and I don't need you." She struggled to try and put her clothes back on. They weren't completely wet any more, but they were still cold. "I'm getting out of here."

Jason stood up and pulled her clothes out of her grasp. "No you're not!! You are staying right here and letting those clothes finish drying. You are going to get some rest. You are going to let me get you to the next town and on a bus or something so I don't have to worry about you anymore….you'll be someone else's worry then. Now sit down. Plus, you owe me an explanation." She looked as it she could spit fire, but Jason didn't care.

She sat down and wrapped the blanket around her. "You know what…Mr. Gorgeous, you're not so gorgeous. You are a jerk. I don't need you. I don't want to be here with you. But no…you just won't let me leave. If you think I'm going to help you with anything, you've got to be kidding."

Jason turned around and looked for something to put the fire out with. Mr. Gorgeous, huh. Maybe she felt a little something here too….not that he cared. He didn't need a complication. His life was fine the way it was. "Will you shut up?"

She gave him a look filled with daggers and continued to mumble to herself. She watched him looking for something. Why did she always get caught up in things like this? She was always getting herself in trouble…just ask anyone she had ever met. But this was something else…to be stuck in the middle of no where with a guy she had never met. She continued to watch him as he put out the fire. "What are you doing?"

Jason moved around next to her and sat down. "We need to not be noticed. I don't know if the police are going to continue looking for us or not, so no more fire tonight. You're going to have to share that blanket."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Uh Uh. No way. I only have my undergarments on."

Jason moved closer and said, "Look, honey. It's not like I've never seen anything like this before. But we need to stay warm, now scoot over." He scooted under the blanket and turned with his back to her. "Go to sleep. When the sun comes up, we are leaving. The faster we get to a town, the faster I get rid of you."

She rolled away from him with tears in her eyes. Yeah…sounds just like everyone else she knew.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Jason felt the sun hit his face. He groaned and went to cover his eyes, only to not be able to move his arm. What the…? When he glanced down, he remembered the night before. Only he didn't remember falling asleep with her lying across him. He smiled looking down at her. She really was beautiful. She probably knew it to and was use to getting her way by throwing fits if last night was any indication.

Elizabeth felt something moving under her. She tried to cover her eyes. She just wanted a few more minutes sleep. She felt so warm right now. She slowly opened her eyes and…skin…what? She jerked up and groaned. She couldn't believe this. She had fallen asleep turned the other way and…how did this happen. She didn't even know him.

Jason smiled, just a little happy that she was out of sorts about this too. "Good morning to you too, sunshine. Not my usual wake up call, but it will do." He stood up smiling and pulled on his shirt. "Get dressed so we can go."

She waited until he walked away and then began to get dressed. She could not believe she ever thought he was gorgeous. Not his usual wake up call…I bet I'm not his usual wake up call. He probably wakes up to all those girls that were always half dressed and working in brothels or rooms that are above the bar. The nerve…she turned as she heard him approaching.

He watched her finish up. "Can you be ready to go in 10 minutes?" She shrugged…and then nodded. "Good. We're going to get some water, and then get going. We'll eat something in a little while."

"Fine."

He sat down and waited for her to come back from the woods. He didn't want her to know, but he almost enjoyed waking up with a beautiful woman…girl…whatever, in his arms. Usually he was alone when he woke up. Maybe he needed…no. He didn't need someone else to worry about. Sonny created enough problems for him to worry about. Plus he remembered that Sonny was about to acquire a new problem that he was sure was going to need his attention considering how Sonny was. He wasn't a one woman man…whether he was married or not. Just ask his last wife. He watched her walk back and stood up. "You ready?"

She picked up her bags and settled them on her shoulders. "I'm ready."

"Good." He turned and began walking. She just followed behind him, not sure where he was going to take them. They continued on for about an hour without a word from either of them. Thoughts keep flying through her head though. Her dad was after her…she was sure of it. This guy was pretty big…he would scare most. Maybe if she hung around him for a while, she could at least get on a boat…or figure out a way to get lost. She wondered how he would feel about having a tag along. She giggled thinking that he would probably throw a fit. Oh well, she thought with a sigh, it this was going to work for her, it would work out some how.

He turned when he heard her giggle, but she wasn't looking up. What made girls do that? They're walking in the middle of no where, and she's laughing. No…I'll never understand them. But that's fine. I don't need to. They had finally reached a creek. He leaned down and filled his canteen. He took a deep swallow, and then passed the canteen to her.

She grasped the canteen and took a sip. "Thank you." She tried to hand it back to him, but he shook his head. She took another few sips, and then he finally took it back.

He refilled the canteen and then sat down on a large rock on the side. He looked up in the sky, trying to figure out exactly where they were. "Why are you running?" he asked, surprising himself.

She looked up at him quickly, surprised. Then she looked down trying to hide her face. "Why?"

He looked at her. She was staring at the ground. That was interesting. She's hiding something…but what. "I think I deserve to know. I mean, I have helped you out of a few situations, and we are trying to get to the next town together. It's a simple question. Why are you running?"

She fiddled around with her hands and wondered what she should tell him. She didn't even know this guy, where he was from, anything. Oh, well. "I needed to get away."

She was trying to avoid his question. "Away from what?"

She shrugged and sat down on the rock, but turned away from him. "From my dad, from my family, from me."

He watched her for a moment. She pulled her hair up, and he could see her slender neck. Something made him want to hug her from behind and nibbling his way down her neck. He turned his eyes away. "You're avoiding."

She looked at him and dropped her hair. "Avoiding what?"

"The truth."

"The truth could be so many things."

He smiled. She was definitely interesting. "Well, breaks over. But the next time we stop, I want the truth."

She could feel his piercing eyes on hers. She turned her head quickly, feeling as if he could read her thoughts. She stood up quickly and brushed her back. "Fine…but I told you the truth."

He shook his head. "No. You just said a version. I want it all." And honestly, he wanted all of her for some reason. She was getting under her skin.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

She was getting really tired. How much further was he going to drag her? Her feet were killing her, and he didn't even look tired? Just one more reason to tack on the con side of the list. So pro…about 100, con…a whole whooping 4. What was wrong with her? Guys didn't do this to her. She had seen the good, the bad, and the ugly…more bad and ugly then anything. She didn't need guys. But there was something about the man in front of her. He turned to help her if he was dragging her up something steep. Made sure she drank water. Got her some berries and something to eat as they were walking. God…she really didn't need this. She didn't want to need anyone.

He looked down the hill and saw some cars parked around a house, with people coming in and out. He turned around and said, "I want to check on that place down there. We might be able to get some food or something."

She shrugged. "Okay. Do you want me to come?"

He shook his head and said, "Why don't you do right back down to the creek? Set your things down and rest. I'll be back shortly." He walked down the hill.

She watched him walk down the hill and thought he'll probably not come back. Not that I can blame him. She walked back down the small hill and sat against a tree by the creek. She leaned her head back and felt tears on her cheek. This is stupid, she thought. Why should I care if he comes back or not? I haven't even been around him for a whole day. He doesn't even know me. If he did, he wouldn't want me around either. Scratch that, he knew enough to already want to be rid of her. She leaned her head forward, replayed the last few days in her head, and cried.

Jason got close to the house and heard a lot of laughing and glass clinking. When he walked around to the front, he saw a sign that said "Benny's" on the front. He opened the door and looked around. People were spread out every where, most in the corners. He walked up to the bar and asked for a drink. He sat for a few moments until the bartender was back. "Hey, do you have anything to eat here?"

The guy nodded his head and pulled out some bread and cheese. "This is it. You want it?"

Jason nodded and handed him some cash. "This should cover it." The guy looked at his hand and nodded. "Who owns this place?"

The guy looked at him warily and said, "Me…I'm Benny."

Jason nodded and looked around. "Who's your supplier?"

Benny shrugged and said, "I don't know what you're talking about?"

Jason looked at him closely. He wasn't telling the truth. Probably should have waited a while since he just walked in the room. Jason leaned closer and said, "I'm with Corinthos. Who supplies you?"

Benny stepped back and said, "I don't need any trouble. I barely make it as it is. Just take your stuff and leave."

Jason nodded and pulled back the food. He looked around once more, and said, "I'll check back in with you at a later time." He walked back up towards the hill, going in further down to loop back around to make sure no one was following him. Sonny didn't supply this place, but he supplied places close by. Maybe this guy bought from those places. He hoped there wasn't a new guy moving in to supply. That would make more work for him and Sonny. He found the creek and walked back in the direction he had left Lizzie. As he rounded the bend, he looked up to see her head down. Was she…crying? He moved towards her quickly. "Hey…are you okay?"

She looked up at him and wiped her eyes. "I..I'm fine."

He sat down next to her and tucked her hair behind your ears. "What happened?" he asked as he looked over her face. He glanced over her and then looked into her eyes. There was a sadness there…a deep sadness that he could relate to. "Are you okay?"

Elizabeth felt him staring at her eyes and felt as if he was searching her soul. It was almost as if he could read her thoughts and see right through her with those piercing eyes. She closed her eyes tightly and wiped them once more. Once she opened them again, she said, "I'm fine. Did you find anything?"

Jason moved around and pulled out the cheese and bread. "Here's what he had. Eat up."

She shook her head and only took a small portion of each. "You eat it. I'll be fine with this."

Jason rolled his eyes and said, "We'll half it."

She shook her head and said, "No…I mean it. This will be fine." She began to eat small bites of the food. "Why did you come back?"

He almost choked on the bite of bread. He took a quick swallow of water and asked, "What?"

She turned and shrugged. "Why did you come back? You could have just gotten this and kept on going. You would have been rid of me. Why come back?"

Jason shrugged. She had a point. "I don't know. Maybe I just…I don't know. I just did. I promised you I would. I keep my promises." I don't know why I just said that. I should have just said because I wanted to.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

She didn't believe him. There was something more…but it's not like she could push it. She wasn't letting him know much either. So she shrugged her shoulders and continued eating.

He watched her more a few moments. Nothing…no response. Maybe she didn't want him around. He leaned back against a tree and said, "Okay. It's your turn. Why did you just come and sit down? Why didn't you leave?"

She looked at him and paused in eating. How were you suppose to tell someone that you'd gotten use to having him around in such a short time? And that maybe, just maybe, she did need someone around for now? She finished chewing and said, "Well, I needed to rest any ways. If you hadn't of showed up, you would have probably found me later, claiming I was in a situation I couldn't get out of and set about to saving a person that didn't need saving. Why not just wait around for a bit?"

He smiled. At least she had a sense of humor. "Okay then. Let's move on to why you are running. The truth this time."

She stood up and walked to fill up the canteen. She took another sip and walked over to hand it to him. She watched him take a drink, and then sat back down.

He knew she was watching him. "Well?"

"Well…no one wanted me around…so I left." She closed her eyes and leaned back against the tree and hoped he didn't ask anything else.

He leaned back against the tree he was sitting at. "I don't believe that."

She laughed. "You don't believe that. You've known me what…maybe 24 hours now, and you already don't want me around. Why wouldn't you believe no one else wants me around?"

Jason closed his eyes and groaned inwardly…if only she knew how far she was off. There was something about her that made him want her near. He had been pushing her all day, and she hadn't complained. She was stronger than she looked…then she acted. She was beautiful, smart, spirited. At the moment, he wanted her more than he had ever wanted anyone before. Not that he would ever admit that to her. She was a passing phase. Once he got her on her way, he would forget about her. That's how it worked for him. "What about your family?"

She began laughing so hard that she fell over and lay out on the grass. "You've got to be kidding me. I have been shipped around to ever relative and school my father could think of just to get me from underfoot. Everyone agrees. I'm stupid and annoying and I always get into more trouble then I'm worth. No one ever wanted me around. My own father didn't even want me around until I turned 18 and suddenly became an asset to him. And by asset, I mean something to show off and wait for the highest bidder. Then of course, if any guy every got a little too close that daddy hadn't agreed to, it was always my fault, because he wouldn't have been all over me if I hadn't of asked for it." She wiped a tear off her cheek hoping he hadn't seen it. "But no more. I'm done with it. I won't do what he wants any more. I'm going to stay away from him. He'll never touch me again." With that, she jumped up and walked down to the creek. She took off her shoes and waded straight in and began to clean her face off.

Jason just watched he walk towards the creek. He almost couldn't believe what he had heard. He knew what it was like to not be wanted by your family…but not to grow up unwanted. His family just didn't want anything to do with him because of the profession he had chosen. But he could really care less because he didn't remember them anyways…not since the accident with his brother. But still, to grow up in that way had to of been rough for her. He watched her bend over and washed her face. He watched as the water ran down her face, neck, and down into her…wait. He shook his head. He really didn't need to go there. He'd promised to help her, and he would. He'd get her on the bus or train…whatever she wanted to help her get away. Hopefully that would at least help her out a little. He walked down to where she sat next to the creek with her feet dangling in the water.

She watched him sit next to her and just sighed. He was looking at her as if she was a problem…just like everyone else. "Look…I'm not a charity case. I just need to get away. Once I get away, everything will be fine."

He nodded and looked at the water. She flicked at the water with her toes. Even her feet looked great…since when do you like feet Morgan. He closed his eyes and shook his head. This really wasn't turning out well. He turned back to her and said, "My family doesn't want anything to do with me either."

She looked up quickly, wondering why he was telling her this. She pulled her feet up and tucked them under her dress, resting her head on her knees. She looked closely at him and asked, "Why?"

Jason looked at her and smiled. "They think I'm stupid and annoying and trouble."

She rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Last time I tell you anything."

He laughed and said, "Actually, I'm not the son they want right now. There was this accident. My brother was driving the car. When I woke up, I couldn't remember anything. They kept at me, until they about drove me crazy, so I left. I found someone who didn't expect anything and started working for him. Once they found out I was working for him, they disowned me. So, my family doesn't want me any more. But I'm doing what I want to do now." He shrugged and lay back on the grass. "So I guess it worked out for the best…at least for me."

She smiled and said, "Thanks. I didn't need that. But thanks."

Jason stood up and said. "Why don't we go a little further down the creek, and then we'll stop for the night? Let you rest." He turned to pick up their bags as she put her shoes back on.

She walked up to him and took her bags. "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 9 through 12 Shots

Chapter 9

She was ready to drop. He could see that, but he knew she wasn't going to admit it. He had learned that she was definitely proud…maybe a little too proud. He had been watching her push on for the last couple of days. They had dodged in and out of the woods to make sure there tracks were covered. He honestly didn't think any one was after them, but she seemed certain that her father would have guards after them. He watched her stop suddenly and slightly sway. "Hey, are you okay?"

Elizabeth shrugged and said, "I'm fine. Just…" oh she hated admitting this, "a little tired I guess."

Jason nodded, "It's been a rough climb. Why don't we stop for the night?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No. Just let me rest. I know you need to get moving. You said your boss had a job for you. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble."

"Lizzie, it's no trouble. We should be at the next town by tomorrow. We need to make sure your okay to get on the train."

Elizabeth hung her head. Didn't he understand what was going on here? She needed to hurry just so that she could get away from him. He was too much to handle. She liked him a little too much, and he was just a little too noble and good. For the first time in her life, she knew what it was to want someone…someone she knew she couldn't have. She had to disappear, and she didn't want him to get hurt. She was truly afraid of all the things she had heard about Sonny Corinthos, and she knew that not only would her father have guards and people looking for her, but Sonny would have people looking for her as well. Those were the men she didn't want to find her…well to find Jason any ways. She was sure the something horrible could happen to him for just being near her and helping her. "Look, if we're not that far…let's go ahead and finish. I just want to get as far away as I can."

Jason shook his head. This girl was going to pass out on him. She looked flushed. Maybe she hadn't had enough water. He glanced around and then walked down to the creek they had been keeping close to. "We're stopping for the night."

"Jason, I could just go on without you."

"But you won't. Remember, I don't want to have to be chasing you down to get you out of something or to get you unstuck." He laughed after saying the last part.

She sat down in a huff. "Not funny mister." She watched as he filled his canteen with water and took a drink. It wasn't her fault that the log broke just as she stepped on it. He only had to pull her out. She was sure that she would have eventually pulled herself out. He held out the canteen to her and she grabbed it. "Thanks," she mumbled. She took a drink and leaned back against the tree.

He watched her close her eyes. He knew she needed the rest. She had been pushing her self to match his steps. Hell she had been pushing her self period. Whatever had her running scared seemed to nip at her heels. He knew there was something more to what she had been telling him, but he hadn't forced her to tell him. He didn't like doing what people told him to do, and he was pretty sure she felt the same way considering how she had reacted to some of his…well his commands. But here, he was in charge. She was just going to have to accept that. He turned away quickly when he heard, "You know that staring is not appropriate." He chuckled to himself. She sure did get upset about funny things. "I'm going to gather stuff for a fire. Why don't you set out the little bit of food we've got left and gathered. It will have to last us until we get to the town."

She pulled her bags off of her and nodded. "Okay." She watched him walk away, and then turned to go through his bag for food. There wasn't much. She turned and laid out a blanket from her bag to sit on. She refilled the canteen, and laid out what little food they had. She made sure Jason had a good portion of it in front of him even though she knew that he would try to put more to the side for her. The man was too noble for his own good, even though she was sure he wouldn't think that. There was something about him that just got under your skin. He seemed to think about others before he considered himself. He worked hard. The fact that he was willing to help out a person that he never meet before spoke wonders for him. She didn't want to admit it to him, but she felt safer with him around. She has never felt safe with anyone before. Plus, he didn't seem as annoyed with having her around as other people, even though she couldn't figure out why. She watched him walk back up and begin the situate things he had found to start a fire. "Can I help?"

He shook his head, "I've got it. Just rest for a bit. I know you've got to be tired." Why did she insist on helping him? She kept trying to do things for him or help him in some way. The women he knew were usually after him for one thing…a good time. They were only thinking for themselves and vice versa really. He didn't have to worry about what they were going to do later, because he normally never saw them again. He'd never stuck around with someone day in and out for a few days. He hadn't even done that with his wife. He was usually too busy with work. His wife hadn't even wanted him at the house. The more he was away, the better for her. He shook his head not wanting to think about her. He sat down on the blanket once he got the fire going and immediately realized she had given him more…like always. He tried to push some bread towards her, but she shook her head. "Lizzie, you need to eat."

She shrugged, "I've got enough. I'll be fine." She began to slowly eat and glanced around. "Hey Jason, you haven't told me much about yourself."

Jason glanced up at her quickly and then looked away. Now she wanted to know about him. He shrugged and said, "There's not much to know."

She should have known he was going to say that. He wasn't much of a talker. "Okay. Tell me about what you do."

He shrugged. "Not much to tell. I work, sleep, and eat. Play a little pool occasionally. That's about it."

She rolled her eyes. "Wow. Sounds exciting. I can see why you are in a rush to get back." She leaned back against the tree and began to take her shoes off. "Fine. Then what is one thing you wish you could do?"

He shrugged. "I don't wish for things. I don't think about things like that I guess. I just do. That's all I can remember. Apparently, if you ask everyone else, I haven't been the same since my accident. Dreaming and wishing seems to be one of the things I don't do."

She nodded and then sighed once she finally got her socks off and wiggled her toes. "That feels amazing." Then she glanced back at him. "Do you feel like your missing anything because of your accident?"

Jason shook his head and leaned back against another tree. "You can't miss what you can't remember."

She smiled. "True. Maybe that's a good thing though. I would almost wish for something like that, but I think I'll just settle with disappearing and starting somewhere new."

He just watched her for a moment wishing that he could convince her that nothing was wrong about her. He had only known her for a few days and he could see how amazing she was. "What is one you wish you could do?"

She smiled and asked, "Do you really want to know?" Once he nodded, she said, "I want to travel. I want to see the world. Learn about new cultures. And I especially want to go to Italy. To see all of the amazing art that is suppose to be there. Drawings, painting, sculptures. I want to see it all. I want to be able to draw it all. To have memories of it all."

"How do you plan to do all these things?"

She shrugged. "You know, if I hadn't of run away, I would probably had been able to do it all eventually with no questions or expenses spared, but now it will be more special if I am ever able to do it."

"Why don't you think you'll be able to do it?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm about to have to support myself. I will have to work for whatever I want, and for the most part, it's harder for women than men. But I'll do whatever I have to do to not go back."

He nodded and said, "I can understand that." He sat back thinking. "You know, if you would let me I could probably help you out. Get you a boat ticket or something."

She shook her head. "I couldn't ask that of you. You are already doing too much for me. But thank you for offering." She stood up quickly and began to walk down to the creek. "I'm going to wash off a bit, and then go on to sleep if we aren't going anywhere this evening."

He watched her walk away and wondered why he wished she had taken him up on the offer.

* * *

Chapter 10

She slowly woke up the next morning from an interesting dream in which she was attacking Jason…with her mouth. As she opened her eyes, she realized she was staring directly at his chest. She groaned and looked up. He was staring her in the eyes. "Sorry," she mumbled. "I don't know why this keeps happening." For the past few mornings she had been waking up in the same position.

He smiled and waited for her to slide off of him. "You probably just get cold. It's no problem."

She smiled and said, "Well…I'll be right back." She wondered down towards the creek to rinse off and wake up. She couldn't understand how she ended up all over him and seemed to want more. What was wrong with her?

He groaned after she walked away trying to get his body under control before she got back. She didn't understand how much torture it was to have her sprawled across him and not doing anything more, but he wasn't going to touch her that way. He knew she wasn't something he could taste and then leave quickly behind like every other woman he had known. She was different. She was more. In fact, she was so much more it was beginning to get intoxicating being around her. He was truly glad that they were about to be at the next town. He didn't need to complicate his or her life any further by thinking what he was thinking. He jerked up as she walked be closer to him.

She stared at Jason for a moment. He seemed a little out of sorts…but how was she to know this. She was a little out of sorts herself. She had never responded to another person the way she did with him. She took a deep breath, and then sighed as he walked away. She was truly glad that they were going to be at the town today, because she didn't know how much more of this she could stand. If she didn't watch it, she might just throw herself at him and become a wanton woman. Now that's a memory he needed.

Jason walked back over to where she stood. "Let's get going. It should only be a couple of hours to the next town." He stood and watched as she got her shoes on, and then picked up the bags. "Let's go."

She followed behind him wondering about where she should try to go once she reached the trains. As much as she wanted to go straight to a boat and get out of the country, he best bet for now was probably somewhere out west. Then once she rose whatever money she could, she would get a boat from there and work her way around. She might never actually get to where she really wanted to go…but maybe where see ended up would be right where she belonged. Who cared as long as she was about to get away from this prearranged life that he father wanted to use her for.

Jason struggled with himself. He didn't want to leave her without knowing she was going to be safe. He recognized running. She was definitely running, but from whom or what. Maybe he should just follow her until she got settled. That or keep her with him until he found who Sonny was looking for. Then he could help her get settled somewhere. He wouldn't want to cause himself any extra worry, especially since a feeling like that was so foreign compared to what he was use to. Plus he needed a vacation. Maybe he should talk her into staying, and he could promise her Italy…and to keep his hands to himself. He had already done it for days now. Certainly it the pull to her was too bad he wouldn't have been able to keep away from her as he did. But he knew he was kidding himself. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted another person. Maybe it was because of everything he had seen and done with her the past couple of days. But whatever it was, this had never happened with anyone else. He wondered if this is what it was like to almost need to be with another person to be complete…because that was almost how it felt. He shook his head and looked back towards her. No…no matter how he felt, she was probably a complication he didn't need in his life.

He cleared his throat and said, "Where do you want to go when we reach the town?"

Elizabeth shrugged and looked around. "I don't know. Somewhere west I guess. I…that would probably be best for me."

"But what about Italy?"

She shrugged again. "Italy is a beautiful dream…but getting away and starting a new life is needed to survive."

He stopped and stared at her for a moment. She seemed so desolate. "Okay…but where west?"

"Where ever the train can take me."

They kept walking until they saw the town. Both seemed lost in their own thoughts. They both looked up as they heard the train horn. But suddenly, Jason heard something else. A shotgun going off from the left. He immediately stepped in front of Lizzie and looked around to try and grasp where it was coming from. There were four guys coming there way, and they were pointing at Lizzie. "There she is. Get her. Don't worry about him."

Jason grabbed her arm and pulled her with him towards the train. Elizabeth looked around quickly asking, "What's going on? What….oh crap."

"Crap is definitely not the thing to worry about right now. Run!!"

He dragged her to the train, doing his best to protect her from the bullets. He tossed her quickly into the moving train car. He quickly pulled a gun from a bag and tossed the rest in behind her. He put off a couple of shots and jumped in after her, but not before feeling a horrible pinching feeling. He waved her away from the door and shut it quickly. He sat down and pressed a hand to his leg and said, "Who was that and why were they shooting?"

* * *

Chapter 11

Elizabeth was shaking. How did this happen? How had they found her? She couldn't understand. She had been traveling for days with this man, and the first town they walk into they get shot at. She took a deep breath and said, "Are you okay?"

Jason ignored the question and asked once again, "Who was that Lizzie? Why were they shooting at us?"

Elizabeth sat down and crossed her arms. "I don't know why they were shooting."

Jason was beginning to get annoyed. He could feel the blood running through his fingers. He needed something to put on it. "Who were they?"

Elizabeth shrugged and said, "I don't know. Probably someone my father sent for me."

Jason knew he should have questioned her more. Her father was sending gunned men after her…there has to be more to this. But right now he couldn't think about that. He needed to figure out what exactly was up with his leg. "I need you to try and pull a bag towards me."

Elizabeth turned and looked for his bag. She pulled it closer to Jason and asked, "What do you need?"

He looked up at her and said, "I think we've moved far enough away for now. Open the door just a bit if you can. I need to look at my leg."

She froze. "What's wrong with your leg?"

Jason sighed and said, "Just open the door. I need to look at my leg."

She pushed the door as hard as she could. She finally felt it move a little, and a thin line of light came through the door. When she turned around, she gasped. "Jason, they shot you."

Jason rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the pain. "What did you think they were going to do with the guns? Invite us to a party."

Elizabeth rushed over to him and said, "Not funny. What can I do?"

Jason nodded towards his bag and said, "Get me a shirt or something to put pressure on this." He glanced at the wound. "It went straight through. Now I just have to wait and see."

Elizabeth pulled out the shirt and threw it at him. She pulled two more out and walked over to him. "Let me help."

Jason snorted as he put pressure on the wounds. "How do you think you're going to do that?" He shook his head slightly because he was starting to feel a little off.

Elizabeth knelt next to him and said, "Just give me a second." She moved both shirts around, and then used the third to tie them around his leg. "There. That should work for now."

Jason nodded and said, "Thanks." By the time Elizabeth had turned back to him, he was passed out on the floor.

* * *

Chapter 12

Jason could feel himself getting cooler. He had been so hot for so long that he didn't think he would ever cool down. He felt some water drip down his neck and wondered how he was getting wet. The last thing he remembered was…he shot up and looked around.

Elizabeth jerked back away from him. "Well, it's about time you woke up. How do you feel?"

Jason shook his head and looked around. How had he gotten into this room? There wasn't much to it…just the bed he was in and a chair next to it. Elizabeth was holding a bowl in her lap with a cloth of some sort. He could understand because the last thing he remembered was being shot and jumping on the train. "Where are we?"

Elizabeth shrugged and said, "The next stop the train made…where ever that is."

"How did we get here?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Well, we are in the back room of the first place I saw. You can be pretty heavy when you are out of it. I'm surprised you got this far. I told the guy that owned this store that you had gotten sick on the train. He said we could stay here until you got a better."

"You got me off the train."

"Well, you were still kind of walking, but you were really out of it. Actually, you've been out of it for a few days now." She stood up and sat the bowl in the chair and walked towards the window.

Jason just watched her. Did she just say a few days? "How long exactly have we been here?"

Elizabeth turned to him and sighed. "Four days. I didn't think you were ever going to wake up. You had a fever. I did the best I could. I been sitting here afraid you were going to die on me."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, "Mrs. Morgan."

Jason stared at Elizabeth as she rushed to the door. She opened it just a crack and said, "Mr. Goins, how are you this morning?"

Jason watched as the man nodded his head at her. She clearly had this guy wrapped around her little finger. "Ma'm, is there anything I can do for you this morning?"

Elizabeth cringed thinking about what Jason was going to end up saying once he heard this. "Would there been any way for me to find some soup? My husband is finally coming around. But I think he could probably use something to eat. Is there any of that soup left from yesterday?"

He smiled and pulled a small lunch bucket from behind his back and said, "I already brought you some. I thought you might need it. Please let me know if there is any thing else you need."

Elizabeth nodded and said, "Thank you. I will. You have been most gracious to let us stay here. I'm not sure I will ever be able to repay you."

He blushed and said, "It's nothing. Don't even think about it. Just get your husband better."

Elizabeth smiled after taking the soup and shut the door. She dreaded turning around and looking at him. She took a deep breath and said, "Well…here's you some soup. Can you sit up?"

Jason was already sitting up be the time she turned around. "Wife, Lizzie. You told him you were my wife?"

Elizabeth shrugged and sat the soup on the chair. "What else did you expect me to do? You were out of it, and I said the first thing that popped up. I'm sure those guys are still close by, and this way hopefully they will be thrown off a bit Mr. Morgan. Now, eat your soup."

He watched her walk back over to the window, sit down, lean against the wall, and close her eyes. She looked really tired. He wondered if she had gotten any rest the past few days. She looked as if she was going to pass out. He shook his head. He shouldn't complain. He would have probably done the same thing. Plus she had helped him. She could have just left him on the train and took off. For some reason they seemed to be hooked together…maybe he should just swallow his pride and get over it. Considering she had stuck with him this long, maybe he could talk her into just a little longer. Go with him to New York, and then he would help her get to Italy. He owed her that much for helping to save his life here. He knew what could have happened. He could have died from infection…but she hadn't let him. "Lizzie…I'm sorry. I…" But then he heard a small snore. He smiled as he watched her because she had fallen asleep sitting up. Yeah…he could get use to having her around.


	4. Chapter 13 through 16 Stories

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Elizabeth jerked up quickly. She shook her head for a moment trying to figure out where she was before the memory flooded back to her. _Oh crap…Jason._ She jumped up from the floor and walked towards the bed. She could not believe she had fallen asleep on him. He was finally up and without a fever, and she just falls out on him. She didn't even remember falling asleep. She just wanted to sit down for a moment to rest before she could help him eat. But she must have crashed. She really didn't remember lying on the floor though. She shrugged and looked down. Jason was sleeping. It was probably best for him. The quicker he got better, then the quicker they got away from here. Him to his home and her…well she wasn't sure exactly where she was going yet, but she was going. She sat in the chair next to his bed and lit the lamp next to him. She took a closed look. He seemed to look better. His color seemed to be coming back. She touched his forehead and it felt cool. Well, he seemed to be getting there. Hopefully they wouldn't be here much longer.

She stood up and walked back over to the window. They were in the back of the store, so all she really saw was trees. But she couldn't help but shiver. Those guys had guns…guns. She wondered if her dad realized they would shoot in her direction. She snorted softly to herself. He probably didn't even care and long as she wasn't fatally wounded. It was probably a plus to him for her to not be able to put up as big of a fight as long as he could get her down the aisle…wouldn't want to lose his largest banking client.

She leaned against the glass and stared into the woods. Maybe she should find somewhere secluded. Somewhere that no one could find her. But she shook her head…it would probably be easier to just hide in a big city…get lost in the crowd or something.

She glanced back at Jason. Somewhere deep inside her didn't want to leave him. He was the first person she had really been totally dependant on, and he hadn't left her…not once. He even put himself in front of the men that were shooting at them. He was completely different from any other man she had been around. He hadn't even laid a finger on her. Not that she would have minded one bit if he did…but still. She wondered what it would be like if she didn't let him help her. He had offered. Surely he would help her get out of the country. The only thing was…she kind of wished he would go with her. Stay with her. Keep her safe from…well anyone. She turned back to the window. It probably wouldn't be fair. He would always have to run with her…because she was never going to be able to stop. She was sure that Sonny Corinthos would have people hunting all over for her. She wouldn't want Jason to get hurt any further because of her. Plus, if he did come along with her, she would have to tell him the truth…the whole truth. She wasn't quite ready for all of that. Plus there had to be some quirk about him…something that would come out soon. To her knowledge, most guys were horrible to be around. Why did he feel so different?

She turned at the soft, "Elizabeth…"

She walked over to the chair and whispered, "How do you feel?"

He sat up slightly in the bed and said, "I'm feeling better. Did you sleep well?"

She shrugged. "I slept okay. Sorry about that. I should have helped you."

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure you're tired. You said we've been here for about four days. You can't have gotten much rest. I would have moved you to the bed, but I was afraid I would have dropped you. I can't put a lot of pressure on my leg yet."

She nodded. "I'm glad you didn't try. I wouldn't want anything else to happen to you because of me. I am really am sorry about that. I never meant for this to happen. I never would have thought they would carry guns."

Jason watched her intently for a moment. "I know you didn't mean for this to happen. But I have to ask, who were they? Why are they after you?"

Elizabeth sighed. She turned back towards the window and thought for a second. How much should she truly tell him? She owed him something…that's for sure. He took a bullet because of her. "They work for my father."

Jason was puzzled. Who was she really to have her father sending men with guns after her? There was something off about all this. He knew he didn't have the whole truth about what was going on. He wondered where she was really from. He had a feeling that she might be…well possibly the daughter of someone in the business. But he had searched and thought about everyone he had ever met or heard of, and a Webster had never crossed his mind. He waited for her to start again. When she sat for a while, he asked again, "Why are they after you?"

Elizabeth stood up and cross her arms. He wasn't going to let up. She knew that…but she also didn't want him harmed in the process. He had actually been helping her…been there for her. She began to talk softly. "Have you ever not been wanted in your life? Everyone, except one or two, wanting nothing to do with you?" She paused, not really expecting a response, but still. "Apparently, I was the unwanted child created between two people that really didn't love one another. My mother died before I could even remember her…maybe she might have wanted me, but from the way my dad talks, I doubt it. Growing up, I rarely saw my father. Instead I was sent to every relative or boarding school he could think up." She sort of shrugged. "It was probably for the best, but I never wanted it. I kept getting in trouble and getting moved to a new school. I was never anywhere long enough to make friends…not until later that is. Once I truly realized that my father didn't want me…which seemed to hit me once I finally realized some of the conversations that were discussed around me were truly about…I finally was able to get a friend or two. My dad never gave me a second thought. Even when I would be at home, he was rarely there. Other things were always more important than me…work, friends, the latest women…anything but me. I was just an annoying nuisance that no one wanted to bother with."

She slid further away from Jason when she noticed him slightly reach out to her. "No, really. No one wanted me around. I had finally accepted that. That's when I finally kind of settled down I guess. I finally found a friend at school. Not that it mattered. She didn't live near by, so I only see her every so often now that we've graduated. But here's the funny thing…as soon as I graduated, I was ordered home. My father suddenly found a use for me." She gave a laugh, trying to cover up the fact that she wanted to cry. "My father decided it was time to get me married off to the highest bidder. He didn't care what I wanted…that I was not going to marry for anything but love…maybe not even marry at all. Why continue to feel unwanted?" She shook her head and quickly wiped away a tear that escaped. "He started to parade me in front of friends and business partners…had me planning tons of parties for him. The more I was seen the better." She looked back at Jason and turned quickly after seeing his look. "I always had to be perfect…look perfect. The slightest thing out of place and…."

Jason saw her shutter. "So I was perfect for my father. I was sure he would soon grow tired of his little game and let me travel like I had requested." She snorted, "You really would have thought I knew better. I had to watch it whenever these parties were going on. My father's…friends," she said with disgust, "would follow me around. Try to catch me in corners…sometimes even in rooms. And if that happened, there was always hell to pay later."

She waved her finger and imitated her father with a deep voice, "Elizabeth, you are to be perfect. You are not to be touch. No one will want a woman who gives herself to just anyone. You shouldn't be asking them to touch you like that. No child of mine will be that way. How do you expect me to get you married off properly? And then whack," she emphasized with her hand flying through the air, "Don't let me see it happen again."

Jason could now see the tears slowly falling down her cheek even though she wasn't turned towards him. She began to whisper, "Then it happened. Someone apparently won as the highest bidder. Someone whom I have heard does truly awful things…he constantly moves from woman to woman. Some even say he kills his wives…or significant others so he can move on to his new conquest. How could a father truly want that for his daughter? Well, it didn't matter how much I yelled or balked at the idea. It was happening whether I wanted it or not. So I left. I packed up my bags and ran away."

She finally turned back to face him. He watched her wipe her tears from her face and say, "And I'm not going back. I refuse to face that life any longer. I am going to find the place where I fit…hopefully where I'm finally wanted. To hell with my father and anyone else he knows. I refuse to let them take me back to…that life he has chosen for me. They will have to kill me first."

Chapter 14

Jason was in shock. He hoped that this wasn't the expression on his face. He hoped he only looked as if he was thinking…but still. How could someone have lived through that and still be as strong as she was. He had seen all walks of life during his short memory span…but most people that he'd seen treated that way just let it slide and did what was necessary. She was standing up for herself. That was amazing to him. Most of the women he had met were usually clinging to some man or another. Plus he had a pretty good idea what had happened to her. If he could find out every man that had laid a hand on her unwontedly, he would kill them all. No man should do that. No one should touch or push themselves on someone that doesn't want it. But that fact that she had lived a whole life being unwanted…he knew from experience that living just a short time that way was pretty horrible.

She looked back at once she had wiped all the tears from her face. She almost laughed to herself, because he truly looked confused…but what was there to be confused about. She walked back over and sat next to him. "Look, I'm sorry you got hurt. And I have done everything I could think of to take care of the wound. Now that you know the story, I know you probably wish you were rid of me now. I'll leave as soon as it gets light. It shouldn't be much longer."

Jason reached out and grabbed her hand before she could get up again. "No stay. I don't blame you for any of this. You are the victim here. Your father is to blame. You are suppose to love and protect your children…not set out to harm them. Believe me…I don't blame you. Plus, you really did help me out with this wound. It could have been even worse if you hadn't help. I want to thank you for that."

Elizabeth was in shock, "Thank me. It's because of me it happened. They were trying to shoot at me."

Jason shook his head. "No. They didn't want to harm you. They wanted to harm me."

He watched as Elizabeth just crossed her arms and shook her head. "Fine…don't believe me. I can't say I blame you…you've been through a lot. But how about we say that turn about it fair play. You gave me a story…now it's my turn."

Elizabeth stared at him wide eyed. "What do you mean?"

Jason shrugged. "How about you just listen? To answer your question from before…have I ever known what it felt like to be unwanted." He saw the surprise in her eyes. "I've been that way for a while now. You remember I told you about the accident I was in with my brother." She nodded. "Well, when I woke up, I couldn't remember anyone…family or friends. Everyone kept trying to push things on me because they had lost their golden child. They forced memories and plans on me…trying to get me to remember or just turn back into the old Jason or something. It would make me so upset. Once they finally got me home, they kept at it. All except for my grandmother…she's actually still pretty great about everything. But I just couldn't be who they wanted me to be any more…because that wasn't who I was any more. They didn't want me…this me. So I left. I moved out, changed me name, found a place, got a job. Then out of no where, this guy decides to give me a break…a chance to be me. I worked my way up through his business…became his right hand man you would say…which of course really ticked my family off. Last I checked…other than grandmother…no one will even speak my name. They disowned me…I was no longer there son because I wouldn't choose what they wanted. But it didn't matter, because I was okay."

Elizabeth nodded and said, "I understand. That's what I want."

Jason shrugged. "It doesn't completely stop there. They would still try to come at me from time to time. There favorite time was when I was married."

Elizabeth now was truly in shock, "You're married?"

Jason shook his head, "No…was…past tense. She passed away. Plus it wasn't a real marriage…not like they thought. She and my boss were….close. But my boss's wife wasn't too happy about it. I married her as a favor to him. He had done so much for me that I didn't think anything of it. It was a bad idea though. She hated having me around. I didn't go home unless it was absolutely necessary. But I found out my boss would come by pretty regularly. That's when I realized what it was…it wasn't a way to keep the wife happy…it was a way to keep my wife close. Either way it went, my family jumped on the idea. They thought I was turning myself around and would beg them to come back because of the person I had married. They only wanted me for her…and the possible grandchildren…and she wanted nothing to do with me. Personally, I was glad she was gone…not that I wanted her to die." He had seen the shocked look on her face. "I just was glad to get my family off my back again. My boss moved on to something different…and I stay pretty busy with work and just hanging out. The house is still there, but I am rarely in town any more. For now, I just get to work and be me."

She nodded her head. "I get that. But your family wouldn't let you be you?"

Jason shook his head. "No…they just wanted the golden boy back. My grandmother is the only one that wanted to know Jason Morgan…that's why I took her maiden name as my last name."

Elizabeth smiled slightly. "She must like that."

Jason shrugged. "I guess. But back to the point, I know a little bit how you feel…maybe not everything, but some."

Elizabeth sighed and sat all the way back in the chair. "Well, then you understand why I need to get away. You did it…you left your family."

Jason nodded and said, "I do get it." He paused and looked closely at her. "That's why I want to help."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I can't let you do that. You've already done too much for me…more than I know you really wanted to."

Jason knew she was going to react this way. She was proud…wanted to do things herself. She didn't want to depend on anyone. He had seen that over the days of being with her. It was one of the things that he liked about her. "Maybe at first…but not now. Plus, you helped me…now let me help you."

Elizabeth shook her head. "You already helped me. You got me away from those guys and through the woods. You don't owe me anything. I still owe you considering you got shot because of me."

Jason looked at her with a twinkle in his eye. "Fine. You owe me and I'm collecting."

She narrowed her eyes and said, "What do you mean?"

He smiled slowly and said, "Well…you are coming with me because you owe me…at least until you pay up."

Chapter 15

There was a knock on his office door. He looked towards it with blood shot eyes. He wasn't even sure he wanted to hear the news. His men had been searching everywhere for her. How could she do this? If he lost that account because of her stupid move, he was going to kill the girl himself. She was only useful to him right now if she was found. Mr. Corinthos was very upset at being kept waiting. He was not looking forward to what would happen if his daughter was not found. But how could she not be found? It was one girl…pretty much a child if you looked at it. His men should find her…right. He took a large gulp of his drink, winced, and then croaked, "What?" He saw James, the head of his security, step just inside the door. "Well?" he asked with little hope.

James cleared his throat and said, "Nothing Mr. Webber. The men have searched the area and have not found a trace of your daughter."

Jeff stood up and threw his glass into the fireplace. He stormed around his desk and asked, "How is this possible? They get her in site, and then she just disappears? Have they searched all the towns? Have they searched every town that train could have gone through?"

James stepped back slightly and answered, "Sir, they are still searching. Someone is checking every town that she possibly could have gotten off in. They are still looking, sir, but just as of this moment there is no trace of her."

Jeff paced in front of this desk. He muttered to himself, "She gone again. How does she do this? I have to find her. Corinthos will not be pleased, and the bank will be ruined if I lose his account. What to do? Hmmm…."

James cleared his throat again. "Sir?"

"What?" Jeff yelled again.

"Sir, does your daughter have a friend…or rather an acquaintance that you have never heard about?"

Jeff looked at him suspiciously. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because sir, she is apparently traveling with a companion at the moment…a male companion."

Jeff's eyes bulged out of his head as he yelled, "She what? Of all the ungrateful…." He turned and poured himself another drink and took a large swallow. "This doesn't make me happy, James. How long have you know about this?"

James watched his boss wondering if he could just quit and be done with this mess. "Sir, it's just been confirmed. I just finished speaking with the group that actually saw the two together. This man apparently shielded your daughter from the bullets. They think they might have gotten him, but they aren't sure."

Jeff slammed his hand down on the table. "I want them found. I want them found now. Do you know what could happen to me…to all of us if that girl is not found? Find Elizabeth and kill the man. I don't want anyone to mention a word about this to anyone within the Corinthos Organization either. If he even thinks Elizabeth isn't perfect, she and I might as well both be dead. Not that she doesn't deserve it after all that she's put me through, but I rather enjoy living at the moment. Do you understand?"

James nodded and said, "Yes sir. I'll get right on that."

Jeff waved him off and watched as James walked out the door. He walked back to his chair and poured another drink. He wanted to forget this day ever happened, but before he could even take a sip, there was another knock on the door. He groaned and yelled, "What?"

His butler opened the door slightly and said, "Mr. Corinthos is on the phone for you, sir."

Yeah…this was turning into a horrible day. "Okay." He saw the door close before he picked up the phone. "Mr. Corinthos, how are you today?"

"_Have you found her?"_

Jeff swallowed before saying, "My men are close. They saw her just the other day. She jumped on a train to get away from them. She should be here soon."

"_I have to say, Mr. Webber, I am not pleased with the situation at hand. I was promised your daughter over a week ago, and she is still not here. How do you plan to resolve this situation?"_

Jeff began sweating. "She will be with you shortly. This is just another one of her tantrums. She has them occasionally, but I am sure she will be happy being with you. You can give her everything she ever dreamed of, and she will be the perfect wife for you. She is already well adapted at hosting parties and any other event as you need. Plus, I am sure the two of you will have wonderful children together. Isn't that what you wanted? A wife with an exceptional background to bear your children. I do not believe you will find any better. Plus, she will be able to provide a little excitement to your life."

"_Mr. Webber, I believe you are struggling to make this sound perfect. I could probably find someone different, but I want your daughter. To make sure you are putting forth your best effort, I will be sending some of my employees to ensure you are not letting your daughter escape me. If anything sounds a little fishy, I am sure they will…help you take care of the matter. I will also be sending someone out to find her as well. You better hope you find her, Mr. Webber, or we will have to…discuss our arrangements. Do we understand?"_

"She will be found, Mr. Corinthos. Plus, she will enjoy being in your town once she arrives. She is friends with the Quartermaines, which I am sure will benefit you as they are well established in the medical field in your area."

"_Well, we'll see. My employees will be there in the morning."_

And then the line went dead. Jeff was feeling sick to his stomach. His security better find his daughter, or they were going to be in the firing line with him.

Chapter 16

"I can not believe I let you talk me in to this, Jason. I should be going in the opposite direction right now." But when she looked over at him, he was rolling his eyes.

Jason rolled his eyes and smiled. "Like you really have a choice…you owe me, remember?! Plus, you are going to get a free trip to Italy. Stop complaining."

Elizabeth shook her head…or maybe it was just the train shaking her. "I never said I wasn't going to pay. I have a little bit of money."

Jason shook his head. "Nope. You might need that if you should decide to stay in Italy."

Elizabeth gave him a strange stare. "What do you mean by that?"

Jason shrugged and said, "Nothing. Like I promised, I will get you to Italy. What you decide to do from there is up to you. We could travel together, or you can choose your own way of going about things."

Elizabeth sighed and leaned against the window. "But what about while we are at your house?"

Jason looked at her and wondered about that himself. "Well, I have something I need to do. It probably won't take very long…in fact, I am sure that it will be taken of by the time we get back. It's taken longer to get back then I thought. I'm sure that everything will be fine. I just have to check in with my boss and let him know what's going on. I'm owed a break…in fact I've never had any time off."

She snorted and said, "Ever heard about a vacation?"

He shrugged. "Well, I guess you'll help me with that…especially since you owe me, right?"

She looked back at him again. "Will you stop that? I get that I said I owed you. Where are we going anyway?"

Jason shook his head. "You'll find out when we get there. While we are there, you are probably going to need to stay in my house…at least until we can get out of town."

She shrugged and said, "Okay. I guess I can deal with that." She paused as she looked at him. "How's your leg?"

"It's okay. You did a good job, Lizzie. Quit worrying about it. Now why don't you rest? It's going to be a little while longer before we get there."

She nodded and said, "Okay. I'll try I guess." She turned and leaned up against the window and watched the scenery passes.

Jason could not believe she actually listened. In fact he couldn't believe she had agreed with anything. She seemed pretty upset when he first brought it up to her. Then she had flat out refused. She had even tried to leave without him. He played the leg card on that one. He knew she wouldn't have been able to resist.

He paused as she slowly moved and ended up against his shoulder. He wasn't exactly sure what had finally changed her mind, but what ever it was, he needed to try it again. He had started to get use to having her around…he actual enjoyed it. Quite unusual actually. In the past couple of days that they were at the room still, they had talked about quite a few different things. He still felt she was slightly holding herself back, but with what she had been through, he couldn't blame her that. He hadn't exactly been completely forthcoming about everything.

He sat for a while and just listened to her breathe. Maybe if everything went okay, she would be willing to travel with him. He'd go any where she wanted. It would all be new to him any way. There had been plenty of things he had read about though. The trip would be interesting. But the main reason was her. She was truly an amazing person. He felt more for her than he had ever felt for another person…at least for as long as he could remember. He enjoyed being with her. He was starting to enjoy just about everything with her. It was hard to believe they had only known each other for such a short time.

But underneath, he wondered how she felt. She seemed to enjoy being with him. Hopefully she did any way. He wasn't quite ready to let her go. For once, he wanted to see where this would go…whatever this is. That's why he had a plan. He knew that she probably wouldn't agree, but he was going to talk her into marrying him. It was purely a safety precaution. She would be safe, because she was his wife. Her dad and the other man would never be able to touch her. He would make sure of that. He had married someone he hated before to keep Sonny's wife happy. He could easily marry her, and it would probably be much easier than the last time, because she was so easy to be around now that he had gotten to know her.

Plus, he was feeling something deep down for her. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted someone. Marriage was the only was to go with her though. He knew that she was the type of girl that needed to be married before doing anything, and he was willing to be with her. This was the only way to go.

He knew she would be mad, but it was going to happen. One way or another.


End file.
